warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Warehouse 11
Warehouse 11 was the 11th incarnation of the Warehouse which was housed by the Russian Government underneath the city of Moscow, Russia. It was inducted by Warehouse 10 Regent Bhavata Chauhan on August 3rd, 1703 and was finished on February 23rd, 1725. The process took 22 years to finish Warehouse 11. Only Two Caretakers were used for Warehouse Eleven: *Antonovich Tikhon *Nicola Balovic Location & Building This Warehouse was located in Moscow, Russia directly underneath The Red Square. The entrance to the stacks of artifacts and documents was hidden in an unused corridor of the Zemsky prikaz, or town hall. A stylized image of this building is depicted on the logo for Warehouse 11. Although this Warehouse was sealed in 1830, the demolition of the town hall building in 1874 also removed the entrance and any means of accessing the chamber below. List of main contributors to the building of Warehouse 11: *'Domenico Trezzini' (Main building, Designing, Contruction) (1703) *'Peter the Great' (Provided funds and workers for the contruction) (1703) PROCESSING History After Peter the Great consolidated the autocracy of Russia, and brought his empire into the European state system, the Regents moved the Warehouse to Moscow. It was at this time that the Regents began to employ more agents who worked for and protected the Warehouse and gathered artifacts than ever before. By now, the Warehouse had grown to a very large collection, and more people were required to watch over it, and to travel the world in search of artifacts. Although Napoleon was unsuccessful in his attempt to overthrow Tsar Alexander I in 1812, the incident was enough to shake up the Regents, and after another 18 years, they decided to move the Warehouse once more - fortunately, many decades before the November uprising, and rebellion against the rule of the tsars. STILL PROCESSING Sections *Black Earth Area (Ancient Archives) *Red Square Sector *Neutralizer Vat *Dark Vault *Bronze Sector *Quarantine Area *Main Artifact Storage Area *Warehouse Stables *Ruthenia Sector (Medieval Period artifacts) Notable Agents *Alexi Markusha* *Gruzinskaya Marta *Hans Cristian Andersen *Igor Tverdislavsky * Iosif Novichkov * Kustov Milan Grigorievich * Savasin Andreevich * Selena Lomovtseva Notable Regents *Dobromir Yemelyanovich *Nekrasova Tarasovna *Avandeyeva Artemievna *Kapriyanov Kirillovich *Tikhvinsky Olegovich *Belomestin Dominik Rodionovich *Agafonov Taras (Tarasik) Leonidovich Enemies/Adversaries *Ivan (The Shadow) Vladimirovich *Zhirenkov Boyan *Napoleon Bonaparte *Joanna Southcott Affiliates *Catherine the Great *Alexander I *Peter the Great *'Vasily Nikitich Tatishchev' (Perfected a technique to detect when a artifact affects one or a group of people, which is more commonly known as a "Ping".) *Ivan Petrovich Kulibin *Empress Elizabeth Petrovna *Khan Sahin Giray *Count Fyodor Vasilievich Rostopchin Events February 1703 *12th: The Regents of Warehouse 10, saw the various signs of downfall in the host country, India. *26th: The Regents finally came to the decision to officially start the process of moving Warehouse 10 to Warehouse 11. The decision was made to move the Warehouse to Russia due to it's rising influence. September 1707 *25th: Warehouse 10 regents travel to japan to collect Princess Kaguya’s Bamboo Sword after Mount Fuji erupts expelling the artifact. August 1810 *Religious fanatic Joanna Southcott launches a three day attack to break into the Warehouse. The attack failed leading to her Bronzing. September 1812 * 14th: Napoleon's forces set Moscow ablaze in an attempt to smoke out the Warehouse agents as they invade the city. This is the beginning of the Fire of Moscow. * 18th: Fire finally put out, but most of the city is destroyed. Regents fear Napoleon will find the Warehouse. Napoleon heads to the Kremlin to force a surrender from tsar Alexander I and declaration of the Warehouse's move to France. October 1812 * 18th: French forces leave Moscow. * 26th: Regents of Warehouse 11 meet and agree that the time of Russian rule is coming to an end. Discussions of a new home begin. The United Kingdom is the logical choice, but due to its conflict with the United States of America in the War of 1812, no decision was made. December 1814 * 24th: The Treaty of Ghent is signed. * 26th: The Regents conclude that Warehouse 12 would be constructed in the United Kingdom, provided the Treaty is ratified and all British conflicts end. February 1815 * 17th: The US signs the Treaty and the War of 1812 officially ends. STILL PROCESSING Technology This Warehouse was the first to utilize the system of detecting an artifact presence in the world, not usually by word of mouth back in the days of previous Warehouses. This method was invented by Vasily Nikitich Tatishchev that could detect when people are effected by an artifact using his knowledge of ethographing. Jacques de Vaucanson contributed his building of a primitive punch card loom that would be hooked up to an artifact, John Shore's Tuning Fork. When a artifacts energy would be activated, the tuning fork would vibrate and activate the loom which would process the punch card system showing where a possible artifact could be. This primitive method is extremely obsolete by now's standards of artifact detection, but the Tatishchev system is still in use today by Warehouse 13 agents. Reasoning For Shift Dictator Invasion of Host Country Napoleon Bonapate's attempt to invade Russia in 1811-1812 was fueled in part by a desire to wrest control of Warehouse 11 and its collection of artifacts from the possession of Tsar Alexander I and Romanov control. Napoleon I was ultimately forced to withdraw from Russia following the burning of Moscow, but the incident was sufficient to prompt the Regents to begin the process of constructing the next incarnation of the Warehouse. Although records state that the building of Warehouse 12 took 18 years to complete, the actual reasoning for the 18 years wait was from the events of the War of 1812, as the next move was toward England. The Regents finally decided on the actual construction in 1825. {| style="width:100%; margin-top:1em; border:1px solid #999; font-size:90%; text-align:center;" |- ! style="background-color:FireBrick; color:#FFFFFF; padding:0.2em 0.5em;" nowrap="nowrap" | Warehouses |- |Warehouse 1 • Warehouse 2 • Warehouse 3 • Warehouse 4 • Warehouse 5 • Warehouse 6 • Warehouse 7 • Warehouse 8 • Warehouse 9 • Warehouse 10 • Warehouse 11 • Warehouse 12 • Warehouse 13 Category:Warehouses